The Queen's Weakness
by LanceSennin
Summary: Historia sees Eren exercising alone in the orphanage, SHIRTLESS. She begins to feel weird sensations all over her body and she doesn't know how to deal with them? Who could possibly help her overcome this? Rated M for ErenxHistoria smut. HAPPY EREHISU DAY, EVERYONE!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters…**_

_**Quick note: Historia is wearing the same outfit she wore by the end of Season 3, when they were at the orphanage.**_

* * *

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

Eren Yeager grunted quite loudly as he switched to doing clapping push-ups, with sweat freely dripping from his shirtless body to the floor. His hair looked as if he had bathed in sweat as well, due to the passion and determination that he put in his movements. has been exercising for almost fifteen minutes by now, as he had nothing better to do at the moment.

"4…"

"5…"

"6…"

"7…"

It was this time of the month again, when he chose to have his one day of rest from being a soldier and be able to spend time for himself. Captain Levi grumbled about laziness when he chose to have his day-off but since Commander Hange Zoe had the final say, she let him go.

He deserved it for having contributed to humanity's survival so much.

Mikasa had tried to take her day-off at the same day with Eren, but he managed to talk her out of it since he genuinely wanted time to himself, and not get bothered by any of his friends or soldier-work.

"8…"

"9…"

"10…"

After Eren was finally done with those clapping push-ups, he wasted no time and lied down on the ground, now switching to sit-ups.

_"I'll just train all day if Historia doesn't drop by… maybe she's too busy."_

In all honesty, he wasn't telling the truth about wanting time to himself.

_"But I do hope I get to see her."_

After Hange had approved of his day-off, Eren set out for Wall Sina and immediately headed to the orphanage where the Queen would usually go to during her spare time. He had never told anyone else about this, but…

He was secretly in love with the Queen, Historia Reiss.

"1…"

Yes, the same Historia Reiss whose hand he kissed years ago and gained some of his father's memories in the process.

"2…"

Yes, the same Historia Reiss who nearly became a titan just to eat him.

"3…".

Yes, the same Historia Reiss whom he disliked at first due to her fake personality known as "Krista Lenz".

"4…"

Yes, the same Historia Reiss with whom he felt a special connection with, the one he swore to protect from the horrible fate of being a titan.

_"I still have to protect her. I don't want Historia to suffer."_

It made him happier than he could ever be when Historia had felt the same way for him, and from that moment on, their relationship became more than just close friends. Due to their own responsibilities as a soldier and the queen respectively, the time they spend together is so little, yet they always make every moment they spend worth a hundred days.

They had kissed multiple times, and he had gotten a few memories in some of them, though not all the time. In the span of a year, they had both lost their virginities to each other during one winter night, and they would happily make love a few more times after that.

"5…"

"6…"

"7…"

"8…"

Apart from being a soldier, Eren was glad that he had someone who treated him not as the savior of humanity, but simply "Eren". Not to mention he had done the same for her, that they were almost like the perfect couple. They understood each other well, and they had never left the other's side, even at the time of crisis.

"9…"

"10…"

After Eren finished his set of sit-ups, he stood up from the ground and jumped a few times to get his leg muscles working. He pulled out a small tie from his pocket and tied his hair in a bun, while also sending a quick glance at slightly open door, trying to see if someone was outside.

_"What are the odds of her going through the door?" _he thought to himself, snickering slightly as he jumped onto the beam that was above his head, clinging onto it for dear life.

_"If I could, I'd go to the Mithras and see how she's doing personally." _Eren to himself, now performing full pull-ups without letting his feet be anywhere within 10 cm off the ground.

"1…"

But little did he know…

"2…"

That he was in…

"3…"

For a little surprise.

* * *

The door to the kitchen was suddenly opened, and a blonde girl popped her head inside, looking for someone.

"Eren? Are you in here?"

There's no mistake about it.

"Where could he be?" she pouted, leaving the kitchen as she continued to walk through the corridor.

The moment she saw a horse carrying the hood of the Survey Corps, Historia Reiss knew that he was here.

She knew that her secret lover was in the orphanage.

_"Why couldn't he wait by his horse's side? I always come here nearly everyday, is he not aware of that?"_

Their relationship began about a year ago, when the military held a meeting with Kiyomi Azumabito regarding Zeke's plan moving forward, which involved Historia having to accept the responsibility of inheriting the Beast Titan and become a breeding machine only to be eaten by her own children.

But Eren did not have any of that.

To everyone's shock during that meeting, he stood up from his chair and willingly refused to accept his brother's plan, in turn refusing to accept Historia's fate of turning into the Beast Titan.

She nearly cried at that moment, but chose to steel herself and act like the proper royal she should be. However, it became a different story when he came to visit her in her chamber that night.

_"Only a few doors left, I sincerely hope I can find him in one of those rooms…" _Historia thought, walking a bit faster than her usual pace.

As soon as he was inside her room, he had confessed everything to her; why he chose to stand up for her, why he kept everything about the Coordinate as a secret, as we as what he felt for the blonde queen.

At that particular moment, she finally chose to let herself go and cry into his chest, as they shared their first kiss a few moments later in a sweet but brief moment of vulnerability.

Historia suddenly blushed as that memory flashed through her mind, feeling slightly embarrassed that Eren saw her in a state like that. Shaking her head, she focused back to the task at hand: Finding Eren.

Normally during her visits, she would go to entertain the children before tending to her own interests, but today was different. She just wanted to see Eren again and kiss him as much as she wanted, that not even the children can stop her.

And with that, her face became flushed with red.

* * *

As soon as she reached the next room, Historia heard the sound of manly grunts inside, causing her to stop in her tracks.

There was no doubt it.

Eren was inside.

But what was he doing? Was he… trying to remember something or… perhaps maybe even emotional over something that happened recently?

Instead of going through the doorway and waltzing into the room to see her beloved, she slowly peeked through the slightly open door to see what Eren was doing inside.

Her face was already tainted red upon the sight of Eren being shirtless as he did pull-ups on one of the wooden beams near the ceiling. It was there that she realized that he was inside the room where the extra hay for the horses were kept.

_"Oh goodness, he was just in here… although… why is he working out at this time of the day?" _she thought to herself, her eyes glued to Eren's shirtless form moving up and down in a somewhat hypnotizing way.

Her cheeks became a deeper shade of red with every passing moment, and she was careful enough not to pop her head in fully like what she did a few times earlier in the other rooms. As time passed, Historia's eyes never left their position as she kept on staring at Eren's semi-naked form, unable to pry her gaze off the titan-shifter for some unknown reasons.

_"W-What's going on with me? This isn't the first time I've seen Eren like this…" _she thought shyly, her gaze becoming more intense when she had begun to slightly drool over what she was seeing.

It was true, because counting the times when they were still young cadets in training, when Eren and her were inside the Reiss caverns, as well as the fact that they already had sex, she shouldn't be feeling this way. Historia had gotten used to it already, so why was this happening?

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth closed when she noticed how much sweat he was giving off right now. _"Eren, you idiot!" _Instead of keeping her eyes away from him, she paid more attention to his body now, specifically his abs.

Those hard, beautiful _abs_.

His sweat didn't help either, since it only highlighted his whole form and made him look more attractive than ever. Historia knew that Eren has been handsome ever since she had developed feelings for him but somehow, his appearance right now had made her opinion about him skyrocket and reach a new height.

Eren could very well be the best thing she had ever laid eyes on in her life.

The moment she felt her own saliva dripping down her mouth, she quickly closed her mouth and wiped the drool off her beet red face.

_"Why did I have to stare at him like that? Oh God, this is embarrassing…"_ she closed her eyes, before she started shaking her head in denial and if she had continued to get the image of Eren's intense workout out of her mind, she wouldn't have been able to hear the voice coming from inside the room.

"How long are you gonna stand out there?"

Historia's eyes snapped back open and she gulped nervously. Did he know she had been basically ogling him with her eyes just now? Oh gosh, the embarrassment was getting to her!

"You can come in, you know. I've been waiting for you to show up, actually."

_"Will… will he get mad that I spied on him?" _

She shook her head in denial. No! Eren was not like that! If he did know about her eyes becoming adventurous enough to look at her hungrily, he would just laugh it off or maybe even tease her for it, which was something Historia wouldn't mind happening…

Okay, that's enough for one sitting.

Historia opened the door slowly, her head bowed but she was looking up at the person across her. "G-Good afternoon, Eren." she said with a small but cute blush on her face, clasping her hands in front of her belly.

"Likewise, Historia." Eren was already back on the ground after doing a full set of pull-ups and he was wiping off his sweat from his face and body with his shirt. "I missed you, you know. I almost thought you weren't going to show up today." he spoke with a smile adorning his face.

His sweet words temporarily made Historia forget about her embarrassment and caused her to giggle softly. "You always say that, Eren. Can't you survive even for a single month without your Queen?" she teased slightly with a smirk.

He shrugged his shoulders and snickered afterwards. "Maybe I can't. If I could, I'd sneak away every time I can and go to the palace in Mithras to see you."

She waved her finger at him. "Mr. Yeager, I can have you punished for your acts if you ever do something as crazy as that."

"As if I care." Without saying any more words, he stepped forward and wrapped Historia in a hug, bringing her small body close to his. "I'm just happy you're here today."

"E-Eren…" she mumbled, feeling her face burning up once again. Unfortunately for her, this was way worse than what she felt earlier. Now that she could feel Eren's body directly on hers, her embarrassment returned and to add to that, she was starting to feel something strange in her lower regions in response to her thoughts.

It was a familiar feeling and she knew it just from the last few times Eren and her had spent time together.

_"Eren! Please put on some clothes! Your body is distracting me!"_ she shouted in her mind, unable to convey her thoughts properly because of her embarrassment. She shut her eyes tightly and tried her best to stay calm and act proper like the royal she is.

He ran his hand slowly through her blonde locks. "So what do you want to do today, Historia? We still have time before the sun sets. I don't have anything on my mind, so I'll go with whatever you want to do."

Time appeared to have stopped at that moment.

He couldn't feel Historia moving at all, nor did he hear any answer coming out of her mouth. She was just… standing there getting hugged by her secret boyfriend like a statue.

"Oi, Historia. Are you okay?" Eren asked, furrowing his eyebrows when he didn't feel the girl moving at all. "Hey, what's wrong?" he let go of her and instead grabbed her by her shoulders, but the moment he touched her again, Historia felt her legs go weak as she fell to her knees as if she had fainted.

"Hey! Are you sick or something?" Eren quickly knelt down and held her shoulders, forcing the girl to look up at him. "Historia, say something damn it!"

Historia looked dazed, and her eyes were only half-lidded as she stared into Eren's green orbs. The blush on her face became deeper than earlier, and drool had started to drip down the side of her mouth again.

_**(Let the lemon begin!) **_

"Historia, why do you look like —!" before he could say anything more, he was quickly tackled to the ground by the girl herself, with strength that he never knew she was capable of.

As he laid there, he looked up at Historia with a shocked expression on his face, as if he had no idea what just happened. "H-Historia?" he muttered, clearly wondering what was going on with his girlfriend. She had been acting weird since earlier; when she stood outside of the room without saying a thing, when she looked shy going inside, and now she suddenly "attacked" him out of nowhere.

The blonde queen straddled his hips, with her hair covering her eyes as she breathed heavily. She couldn't hold it in anymore… she wanted Eren, and she wanted him _now_! To hell with acting like royalty, nobody could see and judge her right now except for her lover anyway!

"Historia, what's going —" he was cut off yet again, but this time it was because of Historia leaning down and mashing her lips with his in a passionate yet heated kiss.

Eren's eyes widened slightly because of how aggressive she was being right now; whenever they would share a kiss, it would normally be a quick peck or a deep yet sweet snogfest between them. Even when they have sex, Historia had never been like this before and Eren was a true gentleman to be sweet and loving to the one he loved.

So right now, she was acting like a completely different person.

"Mmphf!" he tried to speak out, but his voice became muffled with Historia's lips. In all honesty, he was starting to enjoy this particular moment with her, but he needed to know what exactly was going on with Historia herself before this can continue. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away from him, much to her displeasure.

He took in a few deep breaths, mainly because the girl nearly took his breath away after she basically sucked his mouth off with her own. "Historia, before we continue… I just want to know what's gotten into you. You've been acting weird ever since you were outside, and now you suddenly kiss me out of nowhere. Is something wrong?"

Unable to control herself anymore, Historia slapped his hands away from her shoulders and moved away slightly. Eren had raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on with Historia right now.

She had already taken off her shawl and was starting to unbutton her long-sleeved shirt. "Forgive me, Eren. But I was spying on you earlier while you were exercising, and now I can't stop myself from doing this. I just want you, Eren." she stated bluntly, standing up so she could take off her long pink skirt.

"W-What?" he managed to understand almost every bit of her explanation just now, but he couldn't seem to fully apprehend what was happening.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Eren. Take your bloody pants off." she basically commanded, eyeing his pants that was still preventing his lower regions from being exposed to her sight.

"Ok, ok." Taken aback with her commanding tone, Eren did as he was told; he sat up and undid his pants, sliding them off him while Historia slid her bra and panties off her body, leaving the two of them naked inside the room.

Before Eren could make another move, Historia had straddled his hips again and kept him pinned on the ground. "Let me enjoy this, Eren." Historia grinned triumphantly with a lustful look as she brought her lips into his once again. As they kissed, the girl speared her tongue into his mouth almost instantly, taking control of their snogfest just as she wanted to.

Eren moaned at how dominant Historia was being, and she didn't even waste any time with sweet kisses or even some touching. He moaned once again when he felt Historia's hands begin to roam his naked form, wanting to touch every muscle of his body and relish the fact that all of it belonged to _her_ and only her.

"H-Historia…" Eren breathed out as soon as she broke their lip contact, and just a few seconds after that, he found himself staring at his lover's petite yet perfect breasts and unfortunately for him, Historia had noticed his intense gaze.

"Do you want to touch me, Eren?" she asked in a deep seductive voice, leaning down for a bit to let her breasts sway just above his face.

Eren, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak, just nodded dumbly in response. He then reached out to grab Historia's perfect pair of melons, only for her to slap his hands away as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I want to hear you say it, Eren." she smirked at the man below her, who scowled at her somewhat bossy attitude. Historia looked unfazed and unaffected by his look though, and as she shifted in her position on his abdomen, she felt something hard poke her butt.

"Oh? I can feel something poking me from behind, Eren. Did I already make you hard? You naughty boy, you still haven't answered my question." she wiggled her hips for a bit, teasing Eren's cock with her movements. When she felt that him twitching in response, she sent him a teasing grin as she now had him wrapped around her finger.

"T-That's not —" he quickly shut his eyes and clenched his fists when Historia wrapped her hand around his cock, softly touching the tip and making her way down to its base. "Historia, stop~" he breathed out in a low tone, his words betraying what he truly felt.

"But Eren, I don't think you really want me to stop~" she breathed out in the same low tone as her lover's, her hand beginning to pump up and down and she heard Eren audibly gulp because of it. "Are you liking this, Eren? Tell me the truth."

Eren opened his eyes slightly and decided to let himself go, and perhaps Historia will stop doing this to him. "Yes…" he muttered loud enough for Historia to hear, and it was a good thing that she looked satisfied with his answer.

"Good. Keep it up, Eren… and I'll reward you later on~" she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe for a moment before she began to lick his neck. Eren shivered at the feeling of Historia's tongue on his skin, not that he was complaining about it. The fact that his manhood twitched even more under Historia's touch proved that he was liking this, as well as the look of pleasure that can be clearly seen on his face.

Historia lifted her body up for a bit so that she was staring down into Eren's face. "It looks like you're really enjoying this, Eren… I love that look on your face~" she giggled, and it surprisingly got Eren to blush cutely before looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh that won't do, Eren. I want you to focus on me and only me, understand? Your Queen demands it." she asked, pumping her hand faster and Eren's attention was immediately brought back towards Historia.

"Y-Yes, only you Historia!" he moaned out, curling his toes in response to Historia's dominant self. He was tempted to reach out and touch her breasts, but there was no telling if she would deny him what he wanted, so he decided to just let it be for now. She had him under her control, and Historia was loving it.

"Good answer, Eren… I think you deserve your reward now~" With that, she removed her hand from his cock and positioned herself on top of it, teasing both herself and Eren by moving her pussy slowly along his erection. "Do you want to put it inside me, Eren~?" she teased, pinching his right nipple slightly.

"Yes! Yes, I want it!" he nearly screamed out, sitting up so he could be in a better position but Historia pushed him back down and shook her finger in front of his face. As he looked at her with an incredulous look, Historia smirked in triumph as she let herself hover above his dick for a while.

"Eren, you seem to have forgotten that I wanted you to let me enjoy this. I'll have to punish you, then~" she winked playfully at him, and Eren's eyes widened slowly in response.

"Wait, what are you — agh!" he got cut off from his sentence when Historia spanked his ass, getting a quick jolt of pain from Eren.

She leaned forward again and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let me handle this, Eren. Just lay there and enjoy what I'm going to do, got it?"

Although he didn't like it, he knew better than getting on Historia's bad side. He looked to the side and simply nodded, but not without letting out a displeased huff.

But instead of taking it seriously, Historia only giggled and grabbed ahold of his cock and once again positioned just outside of her pussy. "You really do look cute when you act angry like that, Eren." After she sent him one last look, she lowered herself on his cock, making sure that she was taking in every inch of his erection.

Although she already experienced the wonders of sex and lovemaking with Eren, Historia couldn't stop herself from throwing her head back as Eren's cock completely filled her up, feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure mixed with slight pain that she was receiving from this act.

"Historia!" Eren called out in concern, but the girl quickly shook her head and breathed heavily for a few moments.

"I-I'm fine, Eren. I can take it. D-Don't worry about me." she spoke in a firm voice, gritting her teeth as she began to move up and down her lover's cock, slowly riding out the pain as it turned into something good, while the boy under her was practically frozen in place.

Eren simply stared at Historia as she did all the work by herself, placing her hands on his chest as she bounced up and down on his crotch, using her legs to aid her movements yet they weren't much of any help either. However, it didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying this as much as she did because his erection kept on twitching and pulsating even though he had reached his limit.

"J-Jeez Eren… y-you're still… growing? You're a beast." she stuttered, shutting her eyes tightly as she now felt totally overwhelmed by Eren's cock. It didn't really hurt since she had already lost her virginity, but the sensations she received were something else. She stopped moving all of a sudden, and it got Eren to sit up in concern.

"D-Don't. I can do this myself." she tried to once again push him back down, but Eren grabbed her hands before she could.

"You're acting really strange today, Historia. Let me help you." he grabbed both of her wrists with his left hand and used his right one to capture her breast, eliciting a gasp from the blonde girl. He sat up even more so that he can move a lot more comfortably, but not too much that he was towering over her small figure.

He let go of her wrists and his left hand went to her other breast, softly fondling her perfect mound and it made Historia moan even louder. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about her strange attitude earlier.

"Eren~!" she cried out when Eren dove in and captured her boob in his mouth, sucking on her nipple gently in between his teeth. Historia gasped louder and she closed her eyes tightly when she felt her lover flick her hardened nipple with his hot tongue, while his left hand carefully moved her other breast in every direction, wanting to take this slowly since rushing it didn't go too well for his girlfriend.

"You're enjoying this… aren't you, Historia?" his hands then went down to her plump rear, slowly guiding her movements as she began to bounce up and down on his hips once more. An idea popped into his mind, hiding his thoughts with a small smirk on his face.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked away with a blush on her face. "N-Not really…" she mumbled, but she quickly shut her eyes tight again after Eren suddenly bit her nipple, which was strong enough to leave a mark on her flawless skin.

"Historia, you haven't changed at all. You're as tight as ever." he teased, switching his focus to her other breast and began giving it the same treatment as he had done a little while ago. He squeezed her ass as if it was like dough in his hands, being a bit rougher compared to his gentle self earlier.

"Eren, can't you be more gentle?" Historia scowled at him just like he did towards her earlier but Eren shook his head as if it was the obvious answer.

"You're one to talk, Historia. Weren't you the one who wanted to be in control earlier?" he retorted, causing Historia to lightly punch him in the shoulder with a furious blush on her face.

"T-That was just in the heat of the moment! Forgive me if I acted out of line!" she sputtered out, hanging her head low because of her growing embarrassment.

Eren's smirk turned into a smile as he lifted Historia's chin up so that she was looking at him, before he gave her a deep but meaningful kiss on the lips. Historia almost had no idea what was happening right now, so she decided to go along with it and kiss Eren back as much as she could, attempting to make up for how she acted around her boyfriend earlier.

A few moments later, the two separated for air and while Historia was busy trying to regain her breathing, Eren took control of her movements by placing his hands on her hips and helped her bounce up and down on his pulsating dick. By now, Historia had gone from completely dominant to being submissive, judging from the lustful look that Eren noticed on her face.

"Eren~ Touch me more~~" she cutely pleaded, hugging him close that their torsos were touching each other, and the both of them received goosebumps at their body contact. Eren smiled and buried his face into her neck, placing short but sweet butterfly kisses all over her skin just like what she did to him. Historia tilted her head to the side to give him better access, as Eren then began to lick her skin up and down slowly, causing the girl to nearly scream out her release right there.

"Eren~! I-I can feel it!" Gaining a short burst of energy, Historia rode him faster as her vaginal walls clenched down on Eren's massive rod. Even Eren had to grit his teeth when he felt Historia becoming tighter than she was before.

She pulled him closer and let his face be buried into her breasts, with Eren blushing in the process. "AH, Eren! I'm… I'm going to —!" she was about to ride out her climax right there, only for the overwhelming sensations and unbearable pleasure surrounding her to stop.

"E-Eren? D-D-Did you stop? Why did you do that, I was close!" she asked with a shocked expression, as her boyfriend looked up with a devious grin on his face.

Historia squeaked in surprise when their position suddenly changed, and she couldn't believe Eren was capable of moving so quick in such little time.

She was lying on her side, and Eren lifted her leg up so that he could move properly. He was in a kneeling position, able to have a better look at Historia's naked form than his earlier position. Historia noticed how intense it was being under Eren's gaze, and she looked away in embarrassment because of it.

"D-Don't stare at me like that… it's embarrassing, Eren, agghh~" she mumbled, only to moan yet again when her lover pinched her nipple cheekily.

Eren grinned. "You're cute as well when you look like that, Historia. You're no different than I am, but now I'm taking over since you already had your chance." he teased even more, causing Historia's blush to deepen as he began to move in and out of her pussy again.

Historia, having accepted the outcome of current events, couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly every time Eren would thrust into her. She had only one arm propping herself off the ground, but even that was beginning to lose strength. The overwhelming pleasure she enjoyed earlier was back, and she loved it even more now. She was too caught up in the moment and wanted more that she lowered her hand down to her clit and started to stroke herself.

Eren saw this and found it even hotter and more arousing, causing him to move faster. "You're a dirty Queen, Historia. I should teach you some manners." he teased again, reaching to grab and caress both of her mounds alternately, unknowingly driving Historia closer to her limit.

"EREN! IT FEELS SO GOOD~!" she screamed out of pleasure, finally losing strength in her arm that she was just lying on the ground with nothing to support her. She stroked her clit faster, enjoying the wonders that it delivered to her body accompanied by Eren's cock penetrating her pussy every second.

"You're too tight, Historia! I might be getting close to my limit!" he closed his eyes tightly and gripped her hips tightly, moving at an even faster pace than before.

Historia shut her eyes tightly as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth, with her drool dripping all over the ground as a clear sign of how aroused she was. "I… I think I'm… I'm going to cum, Eren! Eren, I'm cumming~~!"

Historia covered her mouth with her free hand and screamed into it as loud as she could, her voice being muffled so it couldn't be heard. Eren stopped moving for a moment to let his girlfriend experience her climax, while also doing his best not to release just yet, since he didn't want to be done for now.

She kept on stroking her clit over and over, pleasuring herself even though she just climaxed. Her vaginal fluids were all over Eren's cock, but he wasn't having his climax like her. However, Historia was too distracted with satisfying her own self to think about that, as her whole orgasm lasted for nearly a minute.

After her climax finally ended, Historia removed her hand from her mouth and breathed heavily out of exhaustion, a massive toll taken out of her after the orgasm she just had. Eren already pulled out from inside her before he could be brought to his own orgasm, and it was a good thing she didn't notice. Historia had a look of satisfaction on her face, and as she opened her eyes, she had no idea that she was in for another ride.

"Eren, that was —" she was about to thank him only for her to realize that Eren's hair was let down and that he was doing something with her hands. Looking up, she witnessed him tying her wrists together above her head with his own hair tie. "W-What are you doing?" she asked in slight worry.

"Historia, you've reached your limit… but for me, not just yet." As he finished tying her hands together, he looked down at Historia's confused expression and simply winked at her in response. "You'll like this, I promise you."

"Eren, untie me this instant!" she blurted out in desperation, trying her best to get out of her bonds, but the titan-shifter only chuckled at her useless attempts to break free.

He got close to her face that their noses were nearly touching, while his left hand grabbed her wrists, preventing her moving. "Have you forgotten, Historia? I still need to pay you back for what you've done to me, earlier…" he whispered into her ear huskily. "And I haven't even reached my limit yet."

Historia blushed at how Eren's breath gave tickles to her ear that she moved away slightly. His voice was completely different from his normal one, as if he was an entirely new person. From their time in the 104th up until now, she had never heard him talk like this. But damn, who knew that Eren could also be this… _sexy_?

Well, it helps when they have already slept with each other a few times before this. That… and because Historia did the same to him just earlier.

However, before she could fully muster what was happening, Eren flipped her around so that she was lying on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up so that her butt was sticking out for him to admire. Historia propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head behind her, feeling totally embarrassed that she was in this particular position.

"Eren… can you please not stare too much? It's… it's really embarrassing…" she muttered with a deep blush covering her features, yet she made no move in changing her position right now.

He gently massaged her ass cheeks and smiled at her expression. "But you look really cute, Historia. You don't have to be embarrassed around me, it's just the two of us here." he assured her, positioning his cock outside of her pussy. Historia kept on staring at him as if she was bewildered with his words, only for her to throw her head back when Eren speared his rod directly inside her.

"AHHHH~! H-How are you still t-this hard?" she asked loudly, slowly turning her gaze towards Eren again, simply looking both confused and surprised with her lover. The pleasure quickly rocked through her body and through this position, Eren was able to reach even deeper inside her.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Historia. And what's this?" he moved in and out of her a few times, surprisingly pleased with how wet and slippery her insides felt. "You're already wet after I slammed into you? You're a really dirty girl, you know that?" he teased further, enjoying the fact that he was now the dominant one over his girlfriend.

"N-No, I'm not!" she quickly denied, only to gasp in slight pain and shock when Eren slapped her perfect butt, and he really enjoyed the way her skin rippled after his action. "Eren, what was that?!" she asked with her face as red as a tomato. A small red mark appeared on her creamy skin, and it got his blood pumping for more.

He didn't answer at all, rather, he grabbed Historia's hips and slammed himself into her even further, completely burying his entire length inside her. Both him and Historia moaned as loud as they could, before he started to pull out of her until only his tip remained inside her pussy.

Just as Historia was about to complain, Eren slammed his cock inside her, beginning a new set of thrusts. He wiped the sweat of his face and silently admired his lover's naked from behind, and he was really happy that this cute little bundle of joy and fierceness belonged only to him.

By now, Historia was moaning out his name every time he thrusted inside her, completely losing her innocence and was replaced with the lust she felt for her Eren. The embarrassment she felt earlier was already gone, and all she could think about was the pleasing sensation that coursed through her entire body at the feeling of having sex with her beloved. Historia had already done this act with Eren before, but all of those couldn't compare to this time. Similar to what Eren felt for her, she was genuinely happy that he was hers.

The sound of meaty flesh slapping against each other rang around the room as Eren's hips slammed against Historia's ass repeatedly, and the scent of sex had already filled the air, which made the atmosphere all the more arousing.

Eren leaned down and grabbed her shoulders from behind. "Are you… enjoying this… Historia?" he asked in between deep breaths, attempting to add more to the pleasure she was already feeling by rubbing and kissing her shoulders gently.

"Yes~" she breathed out, almost losing her voice as she leaned her head back against Eren's shoulder. "H-Harder! Fuck me harder, Eren!" she blurted out, wanting nothing more than to reach her orgasm with the one she loved. Earlier, she was acting differently compared to how she was earlier.

Although he was slightly taken aback with her choice of words Eren complied with her plead, switching his kisses to her neck, consequently leaving a few hickeys here and there on her skin and it was enough for Historia to melt under his embrace. His hands went down further and captured her breasts, squeezing them in his grasp and it further caused Historia to fall for Eren's touch.

He kissed her cheek, causing her to turn her gaze towards him. "I always thought you were too proper for words like that, Historia… but it looks like you're perfectly normal, and you know I like it." he smiled and since she didn't know what she should do, Historia simply stuck her lips out and closed her eyes, waiting for Eren.

Eren closed his eyes as well and leaned his forehead against hers, closing the gap between them in a deep and loving kiss. Their tongues acted on instinct and mashed with each other in a wet and sloppy snogfest, showing just how intense this had become in a matter of minutes.

For the second time, Historia was completely overwhelmed with pleasure brought on by Eren's actions on her body, and she wasn't complaining about it. Eren, for his part, was feeling close to his release and it got him to speed up his thrusts in an effort to achieve his climax. He kissed Historia back as much as he could, only for him to be overwhelmed by the girl's tongue since his attention was focused on their nether regions.

"Mmphf!" Historia moaned out inside his mouth, enjoying the small moment of control that she had over Eren, only for him to answer back when he spanked her butt again. Historia's eyes snapped open momentarily, and it allowed her lover to overwhelm her tongue in their little makeout session, taking control of the whole thing once again.

Her short moment of dominance sparked some confidence inside Historia, and so she lowered her hand down to her crotch and began to stroke the massive rod that was currently driving in and out of her.

Eren shut his eyes even tighter to prevent himself from giving in to his lover's demand, but it was proven difficult when her touch only heightened his arousal that he was out of options. He was driven to the edge by both the feeling of Historia's tight pussy and her fingers stroking his cock slowly.

He broke off their lip contact and simply buried his face into Historia's neck. His hands moved away from her breasts and grabbed onto her shoulders instead, pounding in and out of her as fast as he could, aiming to finally be able to reach his climax.

"Historia… I'm getting close now~" he moaned out, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself to be able to continue pleasing the both of them. He grunted when he felt that he was about to blow, stopping his thrusts but keeping himself buried inside her. "I'm at my limit! Historia~!" he cried out just as his climax finally arrived, unable to stop the lustful expression that was forming on his face.

"ERREEENN~~~!" Historia all but screamed out, throwing her head back against Eren's, feeling his hot semen flow freely into her open womb. At that moment, she too had been brought to another climax, her love juices mixing with Eren's at the same time as the two of them rode out their respective orgasms.

Eren hugged her small body and kept her close to him as much as he could, with both breathing heavily in exhaustion after a full minute of feeling rivers of ecstasy and bliss flow through their bodies. Their climaxes took over their whole selves that they couldn't move for a few moments, but luckily it didn't last long. Historia almost collapsed to the ground right there, but Eren kept a good hold to prevent her from literally falling.

Sweat fell down from their bodies as Eren lied down on the ground slowly, carefully guiding Historia to lay there with him. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully and since he didn't want to wake her up from her slumber, he quickly checked if the door was closed.

Eren let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was indeed shut tight, he turned his attention back to Historia, only to be surprised when she steeled herself to place a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled at him through her half-lidded eyes, and it was clear that she was tired from their lovemaking.

He smiled in embarrassment. "Should I… should I carry you to the nearest bedroom?" he asked in a low voice, almost becoming hoarse from what just happened between the two lovers.

"Eren, I don't know about you but…" she wrapped an arm around his stomach and kept herself close to his warm body. "I'd like to stay here and simply be alone with you until I wake up. I don't feel like moving my body at all."

His smile widened and he kissed the top of her head. "I'd like that too. See you in a few hours, then." he quickly told her, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her golden hair, the two of them quickly succumbing to the wonders of sleep after their passionate act of intimacy.

* * *

_**Did you enjoy it, ya perverts? WOW, I never thought I'd be able to write a lemon this long in such little time! I just began writing this last night, everyone! And published just in time for EreHisu day! Spread the love for EreHisu in fanfictions too, since this site is seriously lacking in them!**_

_**Happy EH day to everyone! May Eren and Historia live the life they deserve!**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
